Everything or Nothing
by SleepieCareBear
Summary: H/Hr's wedding! yay, this could be a sequel to my fic "Save Tonight" *revised*


Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The song is "Everything" By Life house (the greatest band EVER!) I've changed my mind about that…Good Charlotte's really awesome, too=P and I don't own that either.  
  
_Find me here  
  
Speak to me  
  
I want to feel you  
  
I need to hear you  
  
You are the light  
  
That is leading me to the place where I find peace  
  
Again  
_  
Hermione took a deep, excited, breath and exhaled slowly. She looked at herself in the mirror, her beautiful white gown hanging off her shoulders and flowing down to the floor, where it only just touched the ground. Her hair was up in a bun with baby's breath that's a tiny white flower for all of those who don't know weaved in it, also with ringlets hanging down framing her face; due to the curling charm Ginny had placed upon her hair earlier that day. For today was a very special day. Today she was getting married to her fiancé Harry Potter.  
  
"Nervous?" Her Maid of Honor, Lavender Weasley, (who had married Ronald Weasley a month prier to this event) asked placing Hermione's veil atop her head.  
  
"Sort of," Hermione said smiling, while she adjusted the veil.  
  
"You're so lucky Hermione!" Parvati Patil, one of Brides Maids, whined. Hermione smiled widely.  
  
"I know! I love him so much," Hermione squealed.  
  
"Come here Hermione," Ginny Weasely, her other Brides Maid, said, patting the spot on the bed next to her. "Let me paint your nails."  
  
"What color?" Hermione asked as she sat down next to her friend.  
  
"Well, I was thinking white to match your gown. What do you guys think?" Ginny asked looking up at Parvati and Lavender.  
  
"I think you should give her a French Manicure. It would go lovely with her dress!" Lavender suggested.  
  
"Ooh I think she's right!" Parvati said giddily.  
  
"Okay then," Ginny said, and proceeded to tap each of Hermione's fingers with her wand, leaving them perfectly manicured.  
  
"Wow Ginny! You do that really good!" Hermione gasped.  
  
"Well, going to beauty school after Hogwarts has its advantages!" Ginny grinned.  
  
"Hermione, are you sure you're okay? I know when I married Ron I nearly past out from nervousness!" Lavender exclaimed. Hermione smiled calmly.  
  
"Yeah, you know, I thought I would be really nervous. But you know, I've never felt so sure about anything in my life. And sure I'm nervous, I'm scared something will go wrong, or that maybe Harry will get cold feet and back out. But then again, I know Harry wouldn't do that to me. He wouldn't have set a date with me if he weren't sure. I know I won't pass out of fright, though perhaps overwhelming happiness. So really I'm not all that nervous," Hermione explained smiling stupidly the whole time.  
  
Hermione looked over at Ginny who had a far-away look on her face and a small frown. When Hermione had started dating Harry in her 7th year at school, Ginny had told her she was over Harry and was happy for her. But sometimes, times like these, Hermione wasn't so sure she believed her. And it mad her feel bad.  
  
"Ginny? Are you alright?" Hermione asked upon noticing the small tears welling in friend's eyes. Ginny nodded.  
  
"It's just, you're so lucky Hermione! I wish I had someone who loved me as much as Harry loves you and vice versa," Ginny sobbed.  
  
"Oh but Ginny you have Justin!" Parvita coed gently. Ginny shook her head vigorously.  
  
"No, no he b-b-br-broke up with me last night!" Ginny choked out.  
  
"Oh Ginny! I'm so sorry!" Hermione cried out, pulling her friend in a hug.  
  
"Thanks Hermione," Ginny murmured, pulling away from her. "But I don't want to get your dress all wet," She said smiling weakly and wiping her tears away.  
  
***  
  
_You are the strength that keeps me walking  
  
You are the hope that keeps me trusting  
  
You are the life to my soul  
  
You are my purpose  
  
You are everything  
  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you  
  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this_  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Harry Potter sat with his grooms' men, Ronald Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, and Dean Thomas, a jumble of nerves.  
  
"What if she decides she's not ready?!" Harry snapped at his friends as he paced the room. Behind him Dean snickered.  
  
"Harry mate, she loves you! She wouldn't do that to you! I swear! You're probably more nervous than her!" Seamus laughed, making Harry blush a furious shade of red.  
  
"Harry listen to yourself would you! This is Hermione we're talking about! The girl we've known since we were eleven! The woman who loves you more than anything in this world. The woman who you love as well. Now tell me, do you honestly think she'd do that to you?" Ron questioned.  
  
"No," Harry said meekly, feeling very foolish and looking down at his feet.  
  
"Okay then! Let's go out and see what everyone else is doing," Ron suggested, standing up and walking towards the door. Harry nodded and followed him and the other two men out of Ron's room. They walked downstairs and into the backyard where the wedding ceremony was to be held shortly.  
  
"Nervous Harry?" Fred Weasley asked coming up to him.  
  
"A little," Harry stated, causing Dean and Seamus to snicker again.  
  
"It, uh, looks really good out here," Harry started, trying desperately to change the subject. The yard really did look beautiful. There were white tulips and roses everywhere. Not to mention in the small pond where dozens of beautiful white water lily's floated around. Dozens of seats were set up, all in the direction of the flower-covered gazebo where the ceremony would take place.  
  
"Harry! There you are! Come on you have to get up in the gazebo! The ceremony is going to start in ten minutes!" Mrs. Weasley yelled, walking quickly towards them.  
  
"All right Mrs. Weasley! I'm going, and thanks again for letting us hold the wedding here, we appreciate it a lot! I don't know how we'll ever repay you!" Harry said, as she got closer.  
  
"Oh Harry! Don't be silly! You know I wouldn't have it any other way! No go get up there!" Mrs. Weasley sniffled pushing him towards the gazebo.  
  
***  
  
Harry stood impatiently inside the gazebo, with Ron standing next to him. Dean next to Ron and Seamus on the other side of Dean. Then the music started.  
  
Aaliyah Weasleyl; Charlie Weasley's four-year-old daughter, came marching out first, sprinkling rose pedals from her basket every few feet. Next came Lavender, shortly followed by Parvati and then Ginny. Harry smiled nervously as they all lined up near him. That's when Hermione walked out and his eyes connected with those of cinnamon brown. As he stared into her eyes, everything around him seemed to melt away. It was just Hermione and himself.  
_  
You calm the storms_  
  
_You give me rest  
  
You hold me in your hands  
  
You won't let me fall  
  
You steal my heart and you take my breath away  
  
Would you take me in  
  
Would you take me deeper now  
  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you  
  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this_  
  
Hermione had finally started getting the jitters as she stood alone with her father during those last few moments while waiting to walk down the aisle. But as soon as she had stepped out and saw Harry standing there waiting for her, she knew everything was perfect. 

He turned away from whoever he was looking at and the nervous smile that played on his face made Hermione's heart jolt in happiness. His eyes caught hers and the smile on his face became surer. As Hermione stared deeply into those emerald eyes on her way up to the gazebo, she knew there was nowhere in the world she would rather be.  
  
***  
  
"I do," Hermione whispered softly, as Harry slid the sparkling ring on her finger. It was solid gold, with an Emerald and Opal set atop.  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride," The minister spoke. After Harry and Hermione broke apart the minister spoke once more, "May I present to you, Mr. And Mrs. Harry Potter!" Causing many cheers and wolf whistles to erupted though out the crowd.  
  
***  
  
Hermione was standing near the lake talking to Parvati when she spied Ginny talking and laughing with Seamus.  
  
"Hey Parvati, look at Ginny! You think she likes him?" She asked nodding towards the couple talking. Parvati grinned.  
  
"Well, I'll just have to ask her later, won't I!" She replied. Hermione smiled and let her eyes roam around until once again the locked with those of enchanting green.  
  
"Hermione? Hello?" Parvati laughed waving her hand in front of her friend's face, only to get no response. She followed Hermione's gaze and saw none other than Harry, who was walking towards them. "Figures," She muttered smiling.  
  
"Mrs. Potter," Harry greeted as he approached them, a stupid grin plastered on his face.  
  
"Yes Mr. Potter?" Hermione giggled.  
  
"Would you care to have this dance?" Harry asked holding out his hand.  
  
"Why certainly, love," Hermione smiled, placing her hand in his. They started dancing slowly to the middle of a soft playing song, lost in each other's eyes.  
_  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you  
  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this  
  
'Cause you're all I want  
  
You're all I need  
  
You are everything, everything  
  
'Cause you're all I want  
  
You are all I need  
  
You are everything, everything  
  
you're all I want  
  
You're all I need  
  
You are everything, everything_  
  
Hermione danced to several songs with Harry before Ron came over and broke them up.  
  
"It's time to cut the cake!" He had said simply.  
  
So now Hermione and Harry were standing in front of the miraculously six-layered wedding cake. Harry lifted the first piece to Hermione's mouth with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. Hermione waiting expecting him to smash in in her face, but he didn't. Hermione had thoughts of smashing it in his face when her turn came around, but she decided not to, granted he had not done it to her.  
  
After many dances, pictures, laughs, and even a few tears, Hermione and Harry apperated away to their Honey Moon Suit in Paris. Both feeling as if this was the best day of their lives.  
_  
you're all I want  
  
You are all I need  
  
You are everything, everything  
  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you  
  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this  
  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you  
  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this  
  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you  
  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this  
  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this  
_  
A/N: So I know the end sucked, forgive me, it was nearing 4:30 in the morning when I finished it and I was a wee bit tired. Please review! Reviews are awesome! Flames and constructive criticism are fine too! Just tell me what you thought! ~Spazzy 


End file.
